


Pure Love

by Roblidon



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU where Naruto isn't treated like a monster, AU where the uchiha thing was managed better and Itachi is alive, Gen, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, Naruto: HALE AU, and the content is pure and good and wholesome just like i wish the anime was, its based off an inside joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: Due to an incident, all academy students are assigned to various teachers, jonin, and team leaders. Things don't go as planned, however, as is the norm in Konohagakure.





	Pure Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, or are a fan of my writing, I'm sure this is a shock. After being a fan for about 12 years, I have decided to finally write some Naruto fan fiction. This fic/AU is dedicated to my best friend, Kriza. I hope you guys like this and please feel free to send me a request on tumblr :) 
> 
> Also this AU is basically just what I imagine Konoha could be like if people weren't terrible and also the whole Uchiha thing wasn't...terrible. So please enjoy this fic, keeping in mind that a few major things are altered in this AU.
> 
> EDIT: To elaborate on the whole Uchiha thing - in this AU, the Third Hokage and his advisors did a better job of dealing with the entire Uchiha situation, which lead to those who were criminals being brought to justice, and those who were just regular ninjas wanting to live quiet, regular ninja lives were left alone. Sasuke and Itachi's parents decided to leave the village, seeking a place away from the politics of the ninja world, and they live happily in the country somewhere. Itachi 'adopted' Sasuke and they live in the Uchiha sector along with dozens of their relatives and everything is good there. If this AU gets some sort of attention and/or at least a few people like it, I'll most likely write fics about these things, to sort of cement exactly how I want this universe to be.

It's a cool and crisp early Winter morning in Konohagakure as Lord Third sifts through his mountain of paperwork. He sighs as he reads about the trivial troubles of the village that he must somehow fix. Oxen blocking a road, shurikens accidentally dropped in ramen, the usual nonsense. After an exhausting three hours of delegating errands to a multitude of begrudging genin, he leans back in his chair and closes his eyes, ready for a quiet and relaxing day. Just as he's about to drift off, someone comes crashing through his door. He gets up with a start, sure that it must be an assassin. Instead, it's a small woman, not brandishing any sort of weapon. He recognizes her as one of the teachers at the Academy, but can't remember her name. He sighs and sits back down, motioning for her to come forward.

"Lord Third! I didn't mean to barge in on you so quickly. Honestly I thought the doors would be much heavier, considering their size, but that's not the point here. The point is, sir, that a group of rogue ninjas disguised as travelers have destroyed the Academy! They must have used some very powerful jutsu because the damage is..."

She is visibly quivering, and Hiruzen sighs yet again, a deep and knowing sigh. He is accustomed to the mayhem and destruction that tends to plague his village, and can see that this teacher is obviously not. He gets up from his seat, grabs his pot of tea and a new cup, and pours one for her. 

"Please, Miss, sit down for a moment. I can tell that you are flustered and it would be best for you to relax. Were any children harmed in the attack?"

The woman gratefully takes the cup of tea and sits down, still clearly upset, but much more calm.

"No, sir. It must have happened late last night or very early this morning."

Hiruzen nods, glad to know that this time no one was hurt. Property damage is always the least of his worries in situations like this. He rummages through his stacks of papers, looking for his roster of jonin that aren't on missions. Luckily, the majority of them were back. He quickly jots down a few names.

"I am assuming you came here so urgently because you don't know what to do with the children, is that correct?" He looks to her, and she nods quickly. "Give the older students to any team leaders that aren't scheduled for missions and any teachers that are available. As for the younglings, group them up and give them to these jonin. I have the utmost trust in their abilities, and would trust them with my own children. I will take care of everything else."

The young teacher agrees and thanks him for his time, bowing so low that he thought she might fall over. She quickly runs out of the office, the list of jonin clutched in her hand. Lord Third watches as she goes, and hopes that she will be able to get everything in order. He waits until he can't hear the sound of her hurried footsteps anymore, gets up, and closes the doors to his office. Without turning around, he quietly calls out to the Anbu that covertly guards his office.

"Penchi."

"Yes Lord Third.", says a voice from behind him. 

"Tell everyone who is needed to report to the Academy. I trust you took note of the list." 

His voice is barely audible, but he knows that she got the message. He turns around, only to see that she is already gone. He gazes out the window, out to the villagers running their errands, doing their jobs, getting ready for missions or just returning from them. Hopefully this will be the only thing that goes wrong today.


End file.
